Judgement Day
by MoonaPark
Summary: Percayalah karma itu memang ada. Pembalasan akan segera terlaksana Yunjae x Yoosu x Minsu ... Warning ! BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Title : Judgement Day

Author : Monica Sandra

Genre : Yaoi, Sadistic, Psyco

Rating : PG – NC

Cast : Yunjae x Minsu x Yoosu

Lenght : 1 of 3

Disclaimer : THIS IS MINE !

Summary : Percayalah karma itu memang ada. Pembalasan akan segera terlaksana

Note :

PLEASE ATTENTION !

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI , PLEASE GET OUT ! I DONT WANT SOMEONE BASHING ME. THIS IS REAL MY FANFICT, SO DONT COPYING OR REPOSH WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.

20 Mei 1993

Kaki kecil ku mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku, aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Biasanya ummaku akan menjemputku tapi tidak hari ini, entahlah. Aku sudah menunggu tiga jam tapi umma tak kunjung menjemputku. Kuputar knop pintu rumahku.

CEKLEK

'Sepi sekali, kemana umma ya?' aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Tidak ada orang. Benar-benar sepi.

"AH! Pasti umma didapur!" gumamku. Lalu mulai berlari kecil menuju dapur. Rumah ku ini bisa dibilang cukup luas, ditambah lagi, aku hanya tinggal bersama umma dan appa.

_"Hiks hiks. Kau salah paham~ aku mohon, hiks. Dengarkan aku.."_

Bukankah itu suara umma? Kenapa umma menangis?

_"PEMBUAL!"_

Appa? Apa mereka bertengkar?

Dengan langkah takut-takut aku mulai memasuki ruangan dapur dan mataku membulat serta tubuhku mulai terguncang. Aku merinding dan ketakutan melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku. Appa menggenggam erat pisau daging dengan banyak darah dimata pisau itu. Umma terduduk ketakutan seraya menangis histeris.

"Suie~ aku paling membenci yang namanya pengkhianatan! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu.." Suara appa terdengar sangat menyeramkan sekarang ditambah tatapan tajamnya yang seakan siap menerkam mangsanya. Appa mulai mengancungkan pisaunya.

SRETTT

"ARGHHHH..." bisa kulihat tangan kanan umma terpotong dan mengeluarkan banyak darah segar. Tubuh umma semakin melemas. Aku menahan sesak didadaku, tanpa sadar aku jatuh terduduk.

BUKK

"Yun~" lirih umma. Appa mulai menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah pulang aegya?" tanya appa dengan senyuman lembutnya. Tatapannya mulai berubah menjadi appa yang kukenal. Ia mulai mendekatiku, tapi aku mulai berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Aku masih takut dengan mahluk yang ada didepanku, meski aku tau dia adalah appaku.

"Jan..gan...ahh...sa..ki..ti..ahh..yun..arg..nie.. " Umma menahan kaki kanan appa dengan tangan kirinya.

BUGHHH

"arghh.." appa menendang wajah umma dengan kasar sehingga kepala umma terbentur tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Umma pingsan.

"Yun, kemarilah.." ucap appa. Aku hanya terdiam membeku, aku merasa takut dengan appa. Aku sangat takut.

GREB

"Jangan takut. Kau kan tidak bersalah. Yang bersalah itu umma mu ini! Namja menjijikan yang rela memberi tubuhnya kepada namja jalang diluar sana!" hardik appa seraya menggendongku.

"Jangan bunuh umma ~" entah dapat kekuatan dari mana tapi aku bisa bersuara.

CUP~

"_Calm down_ nae aegya. Appa hanya memberinya hukuman agar tidak nakal lagi.. okay?" ucap Appa dengan nada lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk. Apa ini cara menghukum orang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"_Good Boy_. Yunnie, dengarkan appa. Kau tak boleh lemah dihadapan orang lain. Jika kau lemah, apa pun yang menjadi milikmu akan akan direbut oleh orang lain. Kau tak mau kan?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sekarang.. ambil ini dan potong tangan umma yang satu lagi.." appa memberikan ku pisaunya dan tersenyum mengerikan. Appa menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Ha-hajiman appa?" ucapku ragu.

"PPALI!" bentak appa. Dan membuat tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Keringan dingin mulai menetes deras disekitar punggung dan keningku.

'Mianhae umma...'

SRETTT

Darah umma muncrat keseragam sekolahku dan tangan kiri umma terpotong olehku.

CUP~

"_Good Boy_~" puji appa setelah mencium ujung kepalaku.

15 September 2011

Dua namja ber-jas hitam dengan gagah memasuki koridor kantor dengan pengawalan super ketat. Terlihat banyak _bodyguard _yang mengawal dua namja itu – sangat _executive_. Mereka mulai memasuki ruang kantor.

"Yun, sudah _check_ perusahaan kita di Gwangju?" tanya namja yang terlihat agak tua namun masih tampak gagah dan tampan. Ia mulai menduduki bangkunya.

"Sudah. Tidak ada masalah disana.." jawab namja tampan yang dipanggil 'yun' oleh namja tua tadi.

"_Good_. Kalian semua keluarlah!" perintah namja tua itu kepada para bodyguardnya. Setelah membungkuk dan memberi salam, para _bodyguard_ keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Tinggal mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Bacalah ini anakku.." Changmin melemparkan Map merah yang berisi beberapa kertas diatas meja kerjanya. Yunho mengambil dan mulai membukanya, kedua alisnya bertautan – bingung akan data-data yang diberi appanya.

"Ige Mwoya?" tanya Yunho.

"Selingkuhan umma mu, 18 tahun yang lalu.." guratan kemarahan terhias diwajah Changmin. Ia masih sangat terluka dengan tindakan istrinya 18 tahun yang lalu. Ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian dulu dimana ia harus memutuskan tangan istrinya.

"Park Yoochun.." sebut Yunho. Mata elangnya juga menampakkan kemarahan. Ia sangat marah pada namja yang berada difoto yang ia lihat. Karena namja itu, rumah tangga orangtuanya hancur. Karena namja itu, ia harus memutuskan tangan ummanya. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ummanya berada dalam kurungan appanya. Seperti mayat hidup.

_#FLASHBACK#_

"umma, makan ya~ Yunnie bawa teriyaki kesukaan umma~" Yunho mendekati ummanya. Kedua kaki ummanya dipasung.

"Umma! Aku sedang bicara padamu! Bicaralah!" bentak Yunho yang merasa kesal karena ummanya hanya diam membatu seperti mayat hidup.

PLAK!

Yunho menampar dengan keras pipi ummanya, sementara sang umma hanya menangis tanpa bergerak sedikitpun – menatap kosong apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tsk~ mirip mayat hidup!" ejek Yunho. Entah bagaimana bisa seorang anak melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti itu terhadap ummanya sendiri. Yunho membuang makanan yang ia bawa ke muka sang umma.

"Yunho~a.."

"eh? Appa?" Yunho berbalik dan menyambut kedatangan appanya dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bandel?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah binggung.

"hanya memberi makan umma, tapi sepertinya ia tak mau! Jadi ku lempar saja kewajahnya.." jawab Yunho santai. Bukannya mendapat amarah, Changmin malah tersenyum bangga terhadap anaknya.

"Biar appa saja yang memberinya makan, ne? Kau sekolah dulu, Pak Yoon sudah menunggumu didepan.." Yunho memberi anggukan kepada appanya.

"hmm, appa.. boleh aku minta mobil baru saja? Aku tak suka diantar jemput – seperti anak kecil saja. Aku ini sudah _Senior High school_ appa!" ucap Yunho dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha~ nae aegya sudah besar, ne? Okay, kau tinggal suruh Pak Yoon saja untuk memesan mobilnya. Pilihlah yang kau suka.." jawab Changmin seraya mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

GREBB

"Gomawo appa! _You're the best!"_ Yunho memeluk appanya dengan bahagianya. Baginya, appanya adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ia miliki.

"Umma, Jangan nakal, eoh? Kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh, aku akan menghukummu! _Muachh_.." Yunho mencium pipi ummanya sekilas lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan appanya, Yunho melambaikan tanganya kearah appanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh appanya.

"Suie~ Lihatlah, tak ada yang mendukungmu.. jika dulu kau tidak melakukan hal menjijikan, aku tak akan menghukummu seperti ini.." lirih Changmin.

_#FLASHBACK END#_

"Appa, aku mau menghancurkan namja ini.." ucap Yunho dengan tegas. Ia sedikit meremas map yang dipegangnya dan menatap foto namja itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Appa juga~" jawab Changmin yang tak kalah tegasnya.

"eh? Park Jaejoong?" Yunho sedikit memeringkan kepalanya saat membuka lembar selanjutnya dan tertampang wajah namja nan cantik.

"Dia anak satu-satunya Park Yoochun. Umurnya 7 tahun lebih muda darimu.. Yoochun menikah dengan yeoja lain setelah dua tahun, appa memasung ummamu.." jelas Changmin.

"ah~ hmm, sepertinya aku punya ide untuk menghancurkan Keluarga Park berserta perusahaannya.." Yunho tersenyum licik. Changmin hanya membalas Yunho dengan senyuman bangga.

_'I will make you feel all of my pain, Mr. Yoochun~' _batin Yunho.

To Be Continued~

Ok, kayanya saya belom perkenalin diri ~ Panggil saya Moona ~ Umur saya 100abad ~ hahah ~

Saya masih baru disini ini , jadi ya maklum kalo cerita amburadul ~ sejujurnya yang saya publish2 dr kmrn itu FF yg sudah pernah saya publish di FB ~ Bagi yg belom baca tolong direview ~ maaf jg kalo typo nya banyak, saya org nya malas mengedit ~ ^^ ~ Bulan depan jika sempat, saya akan publish FF baru yg belom pernah saya publish Maaf klo ff nya ga jelas, saya emangnya emang begitu ^^ ~

Mau tanya, gimana cara publish ff buat chapters selanjutnya tanpa buat halaman baru (intinya biar lgs next chapter gitu)... Mohon bantuannya ~ Kamsahamnida ^^

Salam cinta ...

MS ~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

"Dia anak satu-satunya Park Yoochun. Umurnya 7 tahun lebih muda darimu.. Yoochun menikah dengan yeoja lain setelah dua tahun, appa memasung ummamu.." jelas Changmin.

"ah~ hmm, sepertinya aku punya ide untuk menghancurkan Keluarga Park berserta perusahaannya.." Yunho tersenyum licik. Changmin hanya membalas Yunho dengan senyuman bangga.

_'I will make you feel all of my pain, Mr. Yoochun~' _batin Yunho.

Part 2

Seorang namja turun dari mobil sportnya dengan langkah yang cool, tindakannya itu membuat seluruh siswi maupun siswa menatap kagum kearahnya. Park Jaejoong, siswa _Shinki_ School yang sangat terkenal dikalangan sekolah. Sebenarnya ia tak melakukan hal yang menakjubkan, tapi paras tampan – bisa dibilang cantik itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Bahkan saat dia sedang diam pun, terkadang aura _charismatic_nya bisa mengundang perhatian orang banyak.

"Appa, Joongie sekolah dulu, ne?_ Chuu_ ~" kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi appanya. Meskipun ia terlihat berkharisma, namun sebenarnya ia memiliki sifat manja dan polos.

"Ne, nae aegya belajar yang rajin eoh. Jangan nakal.." ucap appanya seraya mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Byee appaa.." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam sekolahnya. Meski ia sangat populer, Jaejoong memiliki sifat yang ramah dan sangat friendly, hal ini lah yang membuat para yeoja maupun namja mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

"Joongie.." sapa Siwon ketika melihat Jaejoong tengah meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya. "Woonie. Kau sudah buat PR belum?" balas Jaejoong dengan senyum polosnya. Siwon mengangkat dua jempol tangannya.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa^^. Hmm, tapi Jinki-nim tidak akan masuk selama beberapa hari.." ujar Siwon seraya duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Jinjja? Waeyo? Padahal aku sudah cape-cape mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam.. huuu.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Sangat lucu! Siwon pun terkekeh melihat tingkah temannya ini.

"Istrinya masuk rumah sakit.. hari ini akan ada songsaenim baru.."

"Eh? Kasian sekali Jinki-nim, semoga istrinya cepat sembuh.." harap Jaejoong.

"hmm, Hajiman. Jinki-nim kan tidak masuk beberapa hari, tapi kenapa ada songsaenim baru?" Jaejoong mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Aish. Tentu saja untuk mengajar kita. Ah! Kau tidak ingin belajar eoh?" goda Siwon.

"Hehehe. Kau tahu saja.." Jawab Jaejoong seraya terkekeh.

"Songsaenim baru datanng ~~~~" ujar beberapa Siswa dan siswi – keadaanpun menjadi sedikit tenang.

Seorang namja tampan berkemeja putih, celana bahan hitam dan memakai kacamata masuk kedalam kelas. Tampilannya sukses membuat para Siswi terperangah melihat paras tampan dan tubuh tegapnya yang bisa dibilang err~ sexy.

_"wah tampan sekali eoh.."_

_"aku mau jadi pacarnya.."_

_"Aku tak akan membolos saat pelajarannya"_

_"huaa.. So Handsome.."_

Begitulah kira-kira bisik-bisikan yang keluar dari mulut para siswi dikelas setelah melihat songsaenim barunya datang.

"Annyeong Haseo~" sapa Songsaenim dengan nada tegas.

"Annyeong Songsaenim.." koor Siswa dan siswi dikelas itu.

"Joneun Jung Yunho imnida. Saya akan mengajar kalian selagi Lee Jinki~ssi merawat istrinya. Saya harap kita bisa saling bekerja sama. Saya tak suka ada keributan dikelas dan Siswa-Siswi yang saya ajar, tidak memperhatikan saya! ARRASEO?!"

BRAK!

Yunho menggebrak meja dengan sedikit keras, membuat para siswa-siswi bergidik ngeri. Awalnya mereka pikir Songsaenim barunya ini baik sekaligus tampan, tapi dibalik ketampanannya – dirinnya sangat menakutkan.

"Kumpulkan tugas yang diberikan Jinki-nim!" perintah Yunho.

"Yunho~nim.." seorang siswi berjalan dengan perasaan takut mendekati meja Yunho.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho dengan memberi tatapan tajam.

"Tugas ku belum selesai.." ucap Siswi itu seraya menunduk.

"Skors 3 hari atau merasakan penggaris kayu ini?" Seluruh Siswa-siswi yang berada diruangan itu menatap horor Songsaenim barunya terlebih lagi Siswi yang akan dihukum Yunho. Siswi itu mulai terisak menahan tangisnya.

"Cepat katakan! Atau aku yang memilih!" bentak Yunho, namun siswi yang ditanya hanya menangis. "Baiklah, ulurkan tanganmu! PPALI!" dengan ragu-ragu dan takut, siswi itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Yunho mulai mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap-siap memukul tangan siswi itu dengan penggaris kayu yang lumayan besar.

"Andwae Songsaenim!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong. Ya, namja cantik itu yang berteriak – berusaha menolong temannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Yunho dan memberi tatapan deathglare pada Jaejoong. Siswa dan siswi lain hanya bisa diam.

"Yunho-nim, Jangan kasar padanya. Jebal~" pinta Jaejoong dengan perasaan takut. "Apa dia yeojachingu mu?" tanya Yunho, kakinya mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong berada.

"Aniya~ Aku hanya tidak tega melihat temanku seperti itu. Bisakah anda sedikit baik pada kami?" pinta Jaejoong lagi dengan polosnya.

"Maksud mu, aku Jahat, eoh?" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dengan penggaris kayunya.

"A-aniya.."

BRAKKK

Yunho memukul meja Jaejoong dengan sangat keras, membuat Jaejoong sedikit mundur. "IKUT DENGANKU!" perintah Yunho dengan tatapan marahnya.

"YANG LAIN, JIKA KALIAN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI SEBELUM MATA PELAJARAN SAYA SELESAI, SAYA PASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN YANG SAMA! ARRASEO?!" perintah songsaenim dan yang lain hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dengan perasaan takut. Entah hukuman apa yang akan dia dapatkan, dia berharap hukuman yang ia dapat tidak terlalu keras. Yunho membawa Jaejoong hingga keluar sekolah.

"Yunho-nim kita mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Yunho berhenti lalu berbalik kearah Jaejoong.

BUGH

"arg.." Jaejoong mulai pingsan dan jatuh tepat dipelukan Yunho. Seorang bodyguard Yunho memukul tepat ditengkuk Jaejoong hingga ia pingsan.

"_welcome to the hell Park Jaejoong_~" desis Yunho lalu mengangkat Yunho dengan ala bridal style.

"Ughh.." aku merasakan gelap disekelilingku – bukan – lebih tepatnya mataku tertutup oleh kain. Kepala ku sedikit sakit, mungkin karena pukulan kemarin – entah siapa yang memukulku. Bau amis menyeruak dihidungku, ingin muntah rasanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku pada akhirnya. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan baunya. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?

"Hei anak manis, sudah bangun rupanya" ucap seorang namja yang suaranya kukenali. Ia menarik daguku hingga aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Yunho-nim, le-lepaskan aku.." aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang diikat kebelakang kursi yang kududuki dan juga kakiku yang ikut terikat.

"Park Jaejoong,, Park Yoochun aegya ne?" aku berfikir sejenak, darimana ia tahu nama appaku. Apa dia teman apa? Jika benar, kenapa dia mseperti menculikku?

"Songsaenim kenal appaku?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. "Sangat kenal. BAHKAN AKU BERENCANA MEMBUNUHNHYA!" desis Yunho-nim yang sontak membuat tubuhkku merinding ketakutan. Membunuh appaku? Tapi kenapa?

"Andwae! Hiks. Jangan sakiti appa. Hiks hiks" isakku. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan jika hidup tanpa appa. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Cih! Kau seperti yeoja! HENTIKAN TANGISANMU!"

SRATTTT

"Arghhhh..." kurasakan perih dibagian pipi kiriku, sebuah benda tajam manyayat pipiku. Appo. Neomu appo.

"Hiks Hiks.. appo.. hikss" rintihku, aku berusaha meredam sakit sayatan dan tangisanku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku takut. Takut pada orang didekatku ini.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.." Yunho-nim membuka kain yang menutupi mataku dengan kasar dan mataku membulat sempurna ketika ku lihat sekelilingku banyak bangkai manusia berserakkan. Aku menatap horor namja yang dihadapanku ini. Apa dia yang membunuh semuanya?

"Apa kau mau menjadi yang selanjutnya?" desis Yunho-nim dengan menatapku tajam, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajahku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaanya – lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhku seperti membatu dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhku.

"JAWAB BRENGSEK!" BUAGHHH ~~

"ARGHH.." Yunho-nim meninju pipi kiriku yang terkena sayatan tadi dan membuat tubuhku terjungkal kesamping – terjatuh bersama bangku yang aku duduki.

_'Appa..tolong joongie..'_

"Kau sama menjijikannya dengan appamu!" hardiknya seraya menginjak kepalaku.

"Argh..hiks hiks.. a..pa.. salah..app..aa.." ucapku disertai rintihan dan tangisan. Dia mulai melepaskan kakinya dari kepalaku dan berjongkok lalu menjambak rambutku.

"Kau mau tau? Karena appa mu, aku dan appa ku terpaksa memotong kedua tangan umma kusendiri.." aku melebarkan mataku. Bagaimana bisa dia tega memotong tangan ummanya sendiri. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan appaku? Dan kenapa aku disiksanya? Semua pertanyaan ini membuat dadaku bertambah sesak. Air mata ku terus mengalir. Aku merasa takut.

Yunho-nim membuka semua ikatanku. Dengan kasar ia menjambakku dan menarikku. Aku reflek memegang tangan kanannya yang menjambakku. Yunho-nim membawaku kesebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas.

CLIK

Setelah lampu menyala dengan sempurna, aku melihat diruangan ini hanya ada kasur yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Ia mendorongku keatas kasur.

"Yunho~ssi, aku mohon lepaskan aku..hiks.." entah berapa kali aku memohon padanya, berharap ia masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak menyakitiku. _"Let's get some party~_" seringainya sangat menakutkan. Aku merasakan adanya sinyal-sinyal yang lebih parah dari tindakkannya tadi.

Aku menindih tubuhnya, mengonyak dan merobek pakaiannya serta menciumi lehernya dengan brutal. Bisa kurasakan dia terus memberontak bahkan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku merasa puas setiap kali ia memohon, merintih dan menangis dihadapanku. Aku jadi mengingat reaksi umma ku saat appa memperkosa umma.

#FLASHBACK#

"Yun, pegang handycam ini. Arahkan tepat di ummamu, arraseo?" perintah Changmin pada anaknya yang berumur 16 tahun. Yunho hanya mengganguk dan menuruti perintah appanya.

Changmin membuka kain penutup mata Junsu serta kayu yang membelenggu istrinya itu. Junsu menatap Changmin dengan tatapan takut, sementara Changmin menyeringai puas.

"Sudah lama tidak menyentuhmu Suie~ adikku minta dimanjakan hole mu itu.." goda Changmin. Ia melihat Junsu yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan licik, Junsu hanya mengeluarkan air mata. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, dia menangis dalam diam.

SRET SRET SRET

Changmin merobek t-shirt Junsu dan membuka paksa semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Junsu. "Oh Suie, kau masih tampak sexy meski tangamu telah tiada.." Changmin mengelus-elus dada dan perut Junsu yang terekspos dihadapannya. "And..wae.." lirih Junsu.

Changmin mencium dengan brutal bibir mungil Junsu, menggigitnya, mengulumnya dan menghisapnya. Tangannya terus memilin-milin nipple Junsu.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Changmin menampar Junsu berulang-ulang. Ia merasa kesal, istrinya tak membalas ciumannya.

"BALAS CIUMANKU SUIE!" geram Changmin. Changmin mengigit lagi bibir Junsu dan membuat Junsu melenguh kesakitan, lidahnya mulai mengeksplore bagian dalam mulut Junsu. Menarik lidah junsu dan memainkannya.

"hmm...ckkppcckpp..mmppp.." Junsu mulai bereaksi, hatinya tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh perbuatan Changmin namun tubuhnya bereaksi berlawanan. Changmin beralih kebagian leher Junsu, Changmin mulai membuat berbagai tanda disana sementara empunya hanya berusaha menahan desahannya. Dia tau, bahwa anaknya berada dikamarnya dan menyaksikan kejadian yang tak pantas ini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia benar-benar menyesal menikah dengan Changmin dan rela meninggalkan namja yang sangat baik seperti Yoochun. Tapi apa gunanya menyesali, semua memang sudah terlambat.

Changmin mengulum dan menghisap junior Junsu dengan ritme cepat, membuat Junsu cukup terangsang dengan perbuatannya.

"ahh..ahhh..Yunn..niee..ahh..ke..lu..arhhh.." ucap Junsu disertai desahan lalu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan memohon, ia tak mau hal ini dilihat Yunho.

PLAK

"arghh" Changmin memukul pantat Junsu dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BICARA EOH? HAH?" bentak Changmin dan Junsu semakin terisak.

BUAGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

Changmin dengan kalap meninju wajah Junsu hingga Junsu pingsan. Sementara Yunho? Dia hanya tersenyum melihat adegan yang berada didepannya. Jujur saja, Yunho merasakan kepuasan serta rangsangan saat melihat tindakan keji appanya serta rintihan ummanya.

#FLASHBACK END#

Ku masukkan Vibrator kedalam holenya dan mulai memencet tombol remote vibrator itu. Kulihat Jaejoong mulai bereaksi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jaejoong berusaha menggapai Vibrator yang ada diholenya – ingin mengeluarkannya.

BUAGH

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyentuhnya? Hah! Mansturbasilah dihadapanku BICTH!" kulihat tubuhnya mulai melemas tapi dirinya tetap bergerak-gerak dengan erotis. Ya ku akui sangat sexy!

"ahhh.. ahh...hel..pp..ah...shhhh..." desahan-desahannya mulai menggema dikamar ini. Aku mulai mengambil handycam di lemari. Aku sengaja mempersiapkannya. Aku duduk disamping kasur dan mulai merekam adegan-adegan erotis namja ini. Aku terkekeh geli saat aku melihat ia mulai menggapai juniornya sendiri dan memainkannya.

"Ahhhh...shitt...ahhh...Jonggiie..ahhhh..ingiin... keluarr..ahhhhhh..." desahnya dan seketika ituu juga cairan kristalnya menyembur keluar.

Kurasakan celanaku terasa sesak.

_'SHIT! Aku menginginkannya!'_ umpatku.

_To Be continued_

Terimakasih review-annya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

"Ahhhh...shitt...ahhh...Jonggiie..ahhhh..ingiin... keluarr..ahhhhhh..." desahnya dan seketika ituu juga cairan kristalnya menyembur keluar.

Kurasakan celanaku terasa sesak.

'SHIT! Aku menginginkannya!' umpatku.

Part 3

Seperti orang kerasukan, Yunho membuka seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan lalu mulai mencium seluruh lekuk tubuh indah milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha untuk mendorong Yunho, namun sia-sia, dia tak memiliki kekuatan yang lebih sekarang akibat kekerasan yang ia terima, vibrator yang terus mengoyak bagian bawahnya dan tenaganya yang terkuras akibat mansturbasi.

"Andwae..hiks..jebal..hikss..." Jaejoong terus meronta saat Yunho membuat tanda merah keunguan hampir disetiap permukaan kulit dada, bahu dan lehernya. Sakit? Tentu saja, jika Yunho melakukannya dengan lembut mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan menjerit kesakitan. Sayangnya, Yunho melakukannya dengan kasar seperti orang kelaparan.

"Arghhh...and...aah..waee...ahhhh.." desah Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho meremas-remas juniornya. Jaejoong mendongakkan matanya keatas seraya memejamkan matanya, harus dia akui bahwa sekarang tubuhnya mengalami kenikamatan yang luar biasa.

"ARGHHHHH..YUNHO..AAA...HHHHH..." pekik Jaejoong saat mencapai puncaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong? Kenapa dia menyebut nama namja brengsek yang sedang mempermainkannya sekarang? Hilang kesadaran? Mungkin.

Yunho menghentikan aksinya, lalu mengeluarkan vibrator yang tertanam di hole Jaejoong. Lalu menatap intes namja yang ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong hanya menutup mata dan pasrah dengan tindakan lain yang akan ia terima dari Jaejoong hanya menutup mata dan pasrah dengan tindakan lain yang akan ia terima dari Yunho. Tapi Kenapa Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekarang? Merasa kasihan? Merasa bersalah? Entahlah hanya Yunho, Tuhan serta author yang tahu.

BLESS

"ARGHHHHH...hiks..." dengan sekali hentakan Yunho menanamkan juniornya dengan sempurna kedalam hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong memegang kuat sprei saat Yunho dengan brutal menghujam hole Jaejoong. Miris melihat Jaejoong terus menahan sakit dan terus berteriak kesakitan, tapi Yunho tak mengubris Jaejoong. Yunho mendongakan kepalanya keatas dan memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan hole Jaejoong untuk juniornya.

"Oh! Shitt..ahh..damn... so soft..ahhh.." umpat Yunho berulang-ulang.

Seorang namja dengan kemarahannya terus memasuki istana mewah tempat musuhnya berada. Dia terus menembaki semua orang yang menghalanginya. Hingga sampailah ia disebuah kamar dengan desain oriental mewah. Disana tampak Changmin tengah memangku Junsu diatas sofa dan menatap licik namja yang masuk ke istanahnya tanpa izin, bahkan menembaki beberapa bodyguard dikediamannya.

"Jun..su.." gumam namja itu seraya menatap horor Changmin. Dadanya mulai naik-turun tak beraturan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dan raut wajahnya menampakan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"Annyeong Park Yoochun~ssi. _Long time no see. May I help you_?" sapa Changmin dengan santainya.

"_Where's my son_?" tanya Yoochun berusaha setenang mungkin.

"hmm~ _Died_.."

"_FUCK YOU_!" Yoochun mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Changmin, siap menembak namja dihadapannya. "_Calm down_.." Changmin mendudukan Junsu disebelahnya lalu merangkul dan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Junsu. Yoochun mulai membalakan matanya serta mengangakan mulutnya. Hatinya sakit – perih saat melihat orang yang paling ia cintai tak memiliki tangan lagi bahkan Junsu terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" darah Yoochun mulai mendidih. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh Changmin dengan tangannya.

"Nothing~ hanya memberinya hukuman.. hahahaha .." ucap Changmin enteng seraya tertawa seakan Ia menikmati semua permainannya.

"Aku merelakannya untuku mu, agar kau bisa menjaganya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kurang puaskah kau menyakitiku dan Suie selama ini?!"

"Belum! Aku terlalu membenci mu Yoochun. Kau tau kan, kalau diriku sangat terobsesi pada Junsu. Seharusnya kau melepasnya dari awal, bukannya malah menikahinya!"

#FLASHBACK#

_"Suie sayang Minnie, Minnie kan hyungnya Suie~"_

_"Minnie, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta..."_

_"Minnie, Chunie menembakku. Aku harus bagaimana?"_

_"Mianhae, aku sangat mencintai Chunie.."_

_"Aku menyanyangimu sebagai hyungku Minnie, mengertilah~"_

_"Aku akan menikah dengan Chunie minggu depan, kau akan datang kan?"_

Ku jambak-jambak rambukku sekuat mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan semua memory-memory otakku tentang namja yang amat ku sayangi. Kim Junsu. Dialah namja mampu membuatku terpanah saat pertama kali melihatnya, namja yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum, namja yang amat ku cintai meski ku tahu dari dulu Junsu hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungnya.

Perih

Sakit

Aku benar-benar menderita saat aku tahu dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain, saat aku tahu dia berpacaran dengan orang lain, saat aku mendengar penolakannya dan yang terakhir dan yang amat menyakitiku adalah dia sudah menikah. Kau mau tau bagaimana rasanya? Rasa sakit dihatiku melebih rasa sakit didadaku yang terkena goresan pisau yang ku buat sendiri.

Tes

Tes

Kurasakan darahh mengalir segar dari tanganku. Aku sedang menyanyat telapak tanganku dengan cutter. Tapi rasa sakit dan sesak didalam dadaku tak kunjung hilang.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH..."

PRANK PRANK PRANK PRANK

Ku banting semua barang yang ada didekatku. Aku mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan. Aku tak dapat mengontrol emosiku. Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

"SUIE! AKU AKAN MEREBUTMU!"

Lotte Hotel

"Kau mengkhianati ku Chun.. Kau tega.." air mata Junsu mulai mengalir saat didapatnya sang suami tidur diranjang tanpa busana bersama seorang yeoja.

"Kau salah Suie, aku tidak-"

"Kita bercerai mulai saat ini! Hiks.." Junsu mulai berlari keluar untuk menjauhi Yoochun. Ia tak sanggup berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"SUIE~~~" teriak Yoochun. Ia mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya secepat mungkin. Ia ingin mengejar Junsur. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hahahah.." Changmin datang dan mulai menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan mengejek dan penuh kemenangan.

"Brengsek.." umpat Yoochun.

"kau lengah chun, sebentar lagi Suie akan jatuh ketanganku. Bersiaplah untuk merasakan apa yang kurasa selama tiga tahun ini.."

#FLASHBACK END#

"Kau tahu Park Yunho?" tanya Changmin, sementara Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan heran. Park Yunho? Bukankah seharusnya Jung Yunho?

"Dia anakmu Yoochun~ssi.." lanjut Changmin.

"Mwo?"

"Nde. Anakmu. Bukankah wajahnya lebih mirip dengan mu ketimbang aku? Well, aku merasa sangat sakit saat tahu akan hal itu. Tapi aku merasa puas bahkan aku sudah menyayangi anakmu sekarang. Sifatnya mirip denganku.." ujar Changmin dengan evil smirknya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Changmin!" hardik Yoochun.

"_Calm down_.. Lalu soal anak angkatmu, aku rasa Yunho sudah membunuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka berdua sama-sama telah mati. Aku sudah membunuh anak yang belum pernah kau sentuh itu.." jawab Changmin enteng. Yoochun tak dapat menahan tangisnya, ia merasa gagal dalam melindungi semua orang-orang yang ia ssayangi.

"Lalu, tinggal Junsu~ lihatlah dia, seperti mayat hidup bukan? Tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Karena rasa cintaku yang besar, aku rasa aku perlu membunuhnya.." Changmin mengeluarkan pelatuknya dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya kearah kepala Junsu.

"ANDWAE!"

DORRR

Seorang namja imut dengan pipi gembul yang sedang merona merah menatap malu namja tampan dihadapannya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang saat mendengar pujian demi pujian yang didengarnya dari namja yang amat ia cintai.

"Kau tau, aku amat bahagia hari ini Suie baby.." Suara husky dari mulut si namja tampan itu terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Junsu. Junsu terus menggengam erat tangan namja yang melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya. Kepalanya ia letakan diselal leher milik namja itu dan Junsu sangat merasa nyaman bersender didada bidang milik namja yang merupakan suaminya sekarang.

"Na do. Saranghae Chunie. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku.." pinta Junsu dengan malu-malu. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Yoochun sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkah imut Junsu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku kan tidak sedang melawak.." rajuk Junsu lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu.

"Aigoo~ Suie baby ngambek eoh? Menggemaskan.." goda Yoochun diikuti dengan kekehannya.

"Ikh! Chunnnniiiieee!" rajuk Junsu seraya bangun dari pangkuan Yoochun.

GREB

"Aigoo. Jangan marah Suie, aku kan Cuma bercanda.." Yoochun melingkarkan tangannya lagi kepinggang Junsu lalu mendekapnya dengan erat namun lembut. Sesekali ia menciumi tengku, telinga dan bahu Junsu.

"Ih..hihi..geli chun.." Junsu sedikit bergidik kekika mendapat perlakuan itu.

"Suie, aku ingin jadi appa. Suie siap jadi umma, aniya?"

BLUSH

Muka Junsu memerah seperti udang rebus, dia tau apa yang dimaksud ucapan Yoochun. Bukankah untuk mendapakan anak berarti harus melakukan sebuah proses? Tapi kenapa Junsu harus malu dan menolak? Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya?

"i-itu chun.. hmm, apa aku bisa ha-hamil? A-aku kan nam...ja..." ucap Junsu dengan perasaan sedihnya. Ya Junsu sadar, mereka berdua adalah sesama namja dan sangat mustahil jika mereka mengharapkan seorang anak.

"Suie..." Yoochun membalikan tubuh Junsu agar bisa menatapnya.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil jika kita percaya, kita hanya bisa berusaha. Untuk selanjutnya biar Tuhan yang menentukan. Lagi pula jika memang hal itu benar-benar mustahil, kita bisa mengadopsi anak-anak yang imut-imut di panti asuhan. Kau mau kan mengurus anak kita?" kedua tangan Yoochun menangkup kedua pipi Junsu. Junsu menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman bahagia. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki suami seperti Yoochun.

"Kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Junsu seraya memeluk Junsu dan menaruh dagunya dibahu Yoochun – mencium aroma khas tubuh Yoochun.

"Keduanya tak masalah. Tapi aku lebih menginginkan anak laki-laki agar dia bisa menjagamu nantinya. Yunho. Park Yunho. Aku rasa itu nama yang bagus.." ucap Yoochun dan Junsu pun langsung menatap Yoochun dengan intens.

"Waeyo baby? Tidak suka?"

"Aniyaa! Aku sangaaaattt suka.." jawab Junsu dengan aegyo nya.

"Hahaha .. kau sangat lucu eoh.. hahaha.." tawa Yoochun. Karena kesal akhirnya Junsu melumat bibir suaminya, awalnya Yoochun agak kaget, namun beberapa detik kemudian, Yoochun membalas ciuman Junsu dan membawa Junsu kedalam surganya.

"ARGGGHH..." aku berteriak sekencang mungkin saat terbangun dan baru menyadari bahwa aku hanya bermimpi. Mimpi apa tadi? Sial.

_"Park Yunho. Aku rasa itu nama yang bagus.."_

_" Tapi aku lebih menginginkan anak laki-laki agar dia bisa menjagamu nantinya.."_

"SHITTT! ARGHH..."

PRANK

PRANK

BRAK

BUGH

PRANK

Aku terus menendang dan membuang serta melemparkan barang yang ada disekitarku. Entah apa yang kurasakan, eantah kenapa aku harus mengamuk. Aku benar-benar merasa bingung, kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menyerang kepalaku.

DUGH

DUGH

DUGH

Aku mulai menghantam dinding dengan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Yun! Andwae!" dua buah tangan menarik lalu mendekap tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantung didadanya. Dia terisak. Dia menangis. Hei! Apa yang ia lakukan? Dia memelukku dengan lembut. Aku ingin sekali mendorongnya atau malah menghajarnya karena berani menyentuhku. Tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku sangat nyaman dalam posisi ini.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Hiks. Aku tak mau melihatmu seperti itu. Hiks.." isaknya. Sejak kapan ia terbangun? Dia melihat semuanya?

"Untuk apa kau peduli? Seharusnya kau membenci ku. Aku sudahmenculikmu, menghajarmu, melecehkan mu bahkan memperkosamu. Sepertinya kau yang tak waras.." sergahku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aniya. Aku memang marah dan kecewa bahkan sakit hati atas perlakuanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa membencimu, sungguh. Aku yakin kau punya alasan kenapa bisa berbuat sekejam itu. Aku rasa jika kau berubah, semua akan lebih baik.." Aku merasakan air mataku mulai jatuh. Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan tindakan Jaejoong saat ini. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena aku telah menyakiti malaikat didepanku ini.

"Hiks hhiks.. mian...mianhae..hiks hikss.." isakku. Kedua tanganku mulai membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Sstt...gwechana.." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan ku dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Sungguh hangat. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Tak akan menyakitinya seujung rambutpun. Aku akan menjaganya. Dia terlalu baik untuk aku sakiti. 'Saranghaeyo Jaejoong'.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap horor sekelilingnya dimana semua bodyguard Changmin mati tertembak dengan mengenaskan. Dengan langkah cepat mereka mulai masuk keruangan Changmin. Yunho menahan amarahnya saat melihat appanya yang siap membunuh ummanya.

"Lalu, tinggal Junsu~ lihatlah dia, seperti mayat hidup bukan? Tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Karena rasa cintaku yang besar, aku rasa aku perlu membunuhnya.." Changmin mengeluarkan pelatuknya dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya kearah kepala Junsu. Yunho dengan cepat mengeluarkan pistolnya dan...

"ANDWAE!"

DORR

DORR

Changmin mulai menatap iritasi namja yang menembaknya.

"How...DARE..YOU!"

DORR

BUGH

Changmin mulai tergeletak dilantai tak sadarkan diri – lebih tepatnya mati, begitu juga dengan Junsu yang jatuh karena tak ada yang menahan tubuhnya.

"YUNHOOOOOO!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris saat mendapatkan Yunho terjatuh dan dadanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sementara Yoochun berlari mendekati Junsu dan mulai menggendongnya. Pemandangan yang tragis dimana keduanya sama-sama saling membunuh.

"Jae...ahk...ja..ga...um...ma..ku..ne..." lirih Yunho sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Hiks hiks.. andwae! Bertahanlah.. hiks..." Jaejoong menarik Yunho kedalam pelukannya.

"Sa..rang...hae...ahk.." seketika itu juga Yunho sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"YUNHOOO! ANDWAE! HIKS! IREONA! JEBAL! HUAAA..."

THE END

Hahahah ~ gimana readers? kekek ~

Mianhae ceritanya malah gaje begini .. ckckc ~ ^^

Yunpa : lah gw mati ya?

Me : Mungkin!

Jaema : Yunnie mati? ANDWAE! HIKSS

Yunpa : Uljima boo, kan cuma cerita.. cupp cupp..

Junsu : Apa tangan gw bakal balik lagi?

Me : Gak mungkin lah~

Junsu : Hiks hiks .. kenapa tanganku dibuntungin? hiks hikss..

Yoochun : Uljima Chagi.. nanti cantiknya hilang kalo nangis terus. Lagiankan ini cuma cerita~ cup cup~

Changmin : KENAPA HARUS GW YG JADI JAHAT TERUS MALAH AKHIRANNYA GW MATI LAGI! ARGGHHH~ #ngabisinSemuaMakanan#

Me : yahh namannya juga cerita ~ apakah harus ada epilognya?

Maaf FF nya jelek dan standard . ~


	4. Chapter 4

INI ADALAH KISAH AKHIRNYA LALALALA ~ AGAK SEDIKIT NGASAL N AGAK GAJE .. ^^

1 YEARS LATER

Kini kehidupanku telah berubah. Entah mujizat apa yang membuatku bisa melewati masa kritis dan komaku hingga aku bisa sembuh total. Jaejoong! Ya mungkin karena dirinya aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Orang yang sangat ingin ku bunuh tapi tenyata orang itulah yang menyelamatkanku, merawatku dan merubah sifat burukku. Meski awalnya aku sangat merasa khawatir tidak akan diterima oleh keluargaku yang sebenarnya,namun ternyata mereka mau menerimaku dan memaafkanku. Tapi ada pengecualian untuk ummaku.

Aku sadar betapa durhakanya aku terhadap umma yang paling sempurna didunia ini, yang melahirkan ku dan bahkan selalu menyanyangiku. Aku benar-benar menyesal akan perbuatanku. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan? Umma ku tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, dia selalu diam dan menatap apapun yang didepannya dengan pandangan datar. Appa kandungku bilang - Kau tau bukan, ternyata appa ku yang asli adalah Park Yoochun - ummaku masih dalam tahap pemulihan dari rasa shock, depresi, dan tekanannya. Itu semua karena namja brengsek bernama Shim Changmin! Orang yang telah menyakiti umma ku bahkan menghasutku untuk melakukan hal kejam pada umma ku sendiri.

Aku pernah melihat umma ku tersenyum manis kepada appaku, aku rasa umma ku sudah mulai bisa merespon. Tapi didepanku tetap saja diam.

_'Umma apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?'_

Tanpa sadar kedua bola mataku menitikan air mata. Setelah berulang kali aku berlutut dan mengucapkan kata maaf tapi tetap saja umma ku diam dan tak memandangku sama sekali.

"U-umma.. Saranghae.." lirihku, masih tetap berlutut didepan umma yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya.

"Yunnie. gwechana?" sebuah tangan lembut menepuk pundakku dan membuatku sedikit tersentak menolah kearahnya.

"Joongie. Umma.. sepertinya benci padaku.." lirihku lagi.

"eungg.." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Sangat lucu!

"Tidak akan ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya sendiri yunnie. Kau tau kan, umma mu masih belum bisa merespon sesuatu secara cepat. Kau harus sabar. Yakin lah umma mu akan cepat sembuh!" ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat dan membuatku sedikit terhibur.

"Hajiman, aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum manis pada appa. Tapi pada ku tidak.." gumamku dengan sedih.

"Kau tau kan, umma selalu bersama appa. Bahkan dalam 24 jam, umma lebih sering bersama appa. Mungkin umma baru bisa merespon sesatu dari appa, tapi itu saja jarang. Aku sendiri saja belum pernah mendapat respon dari umma.." celetuk Jaejoong seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, mungkin aku harus lebih sering memperhatikan umma.

CHU~

"Gomawo joongie. Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak umma jalan-jalan ketaman.." ucapku setelah mengecup singkat pipinya. Aku tadi sedikit melihat rona merah diwajahnya. Neomu Kyeopta!

Yunho mendorong kursi roda Junsu hingga sampai di taman. Tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil dan orang tuanya serta beberapa pedangang kaki lima disana. Beberapa orang memandang ke arah Junsu, mereka agak sedikit kasian dengan kondisi Junsu yang tidak memiliki tangan. Yunho berusaha mencari tempat agar dirinya dan ummanya bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman.

"Umma, apa kau ingat taman ini?" tanya Yunho yang mulai berlutut dihadapan ummanya untuk dapat melihat wajah ummanya dengan jelas dan tentu saja Junsu tidak merespon apapun.

"kita pernah piknik kecil-kecilan disini. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah terjatuh dan kepalaku berdarah akibat terbentur batu besar dan umma dengan cepat memelukku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Kau tau, meski kepala ku sakit luar biasa tapi aku merasa hangat didalam dekapan tubuhmu umma. Hiks Hiks.." Yunho terus bercerita tentang masa indahnya dengan Junsu dan tanpa sadar ia terisak menangis, ia pun memeluk Junsu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Junsu.

"Yong-yong liat deh ada ahjussi-ahjussi tangannya buntung. Serem yak.." ucap seorang namja kecil. Yunho menyeka air matanya lalu menoleh kearah suara namja tadi. Yunho memandang mereka dengan heran, sekolompok namja kecil sekitar 5 orang memandang jijik kearah ummanya.

"Aku jijik sama ahjussi itu. Ihh~ gak mau deh punya appa kaya gitu~" celetuk namja kecil yang memakai hoodie ungu dan diamini oleh teman-temannya.

"Pergi kalian anak-anak nakal!" pekik Yunho karena kesal ummanya dihina seperti itu. Kelompok namja itu saling berbisik dan menyungingkan senyuman aneh, err, terkesan ingin melakukaan hal buruk.

"RASAKAN INI AHJUSSI" teriak mereka secara bersamaan seraya menimpuki Yunho dan Junsu dengan batu. Dengan cepat Yunho memeluk tubuh ummanya agar tidak kena timpukan anak-anak nakal itu. Setelah puas melempari, anak-anak itu kabur dari tempat Yunho dan Junsu berada.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu seperti air mengalir dari pelipisnya, ia mengelap pelipisnya itu dan ternyata air yang mengalir itu adalah darah segar. Mungkin tadi kepalanya tertimpuk batu. Ia melirik kearah ummanya, ia membulatkan matanya saaat melihat ummanya menitikan air mata dan mulai menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"u-umma.." air mata Yunho pun mengalir sekarang. Bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata bahagia karena pada akhirnya ummanya bisa meresponnya sekarang.

"Yu-yunnie.." ucap Junsu dengan volume suara yang kecil namun masih bisa didengar Yunho. Yunho langsung memeluk tubuh Junsu dengan erat dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya layaknya anak kecil yang baru bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Sa..sa..rang..hae.." lirih Junsu.

"Na do umma. Mianhae umma..hiks .. Mian.." balas Yunho ditengah isakkannya.

"ne.." jawab Junsu. Yunho mengecup pipi dan kening ummanya secara bergantian.

"Umma, Yunnie janji. Yunnie gak akan sakiti umma lagi, yunnie bakal jadi kedua tangan umma. Yunnie bakal buat umma bahagia.." janji Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yunho melihat senyum tulus dan manis tersungging dibibir mungil milik ummanya. Yunho merasakan hidupnya diselimuti kebahagiaan lagi.

"umma, aku ingin minta restumu. Aku ingin menikahi Joongie, ottokhe?" dengan sedikit gugup Yunho mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa ummanya setuju dengan keinginannya. Ia pun mencium telapak kaki ummanya lalu mencium lagi kening sang umma.

"Gomawo umma. Saranghae.."

_Seorang ibu pasti akan selalu menyanyangi anaknya_

_Meski anaknya itu berdosa_

_Meski anaknya itu cacat_

_Atau bahkan anaknya itu menyakitinya_

_Mungkin Mantan Suam atau istrii, mantan pacar ataupun mantan teman itu ada_

_Tapi mantan ibu atau mantan anak tidak akan pernah ada_

_Sebesar-besarnya kesalahan anak_

_Didalam hati kecil sang ibu, ia tak akan membenci anaknya_

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan sebagai seorang anak?_

_Tentu saja meminta maaf dan berterima kasih_

_Bagaimana pun juga surga ada di bawah telapak kaki ibu_

_Bersyukurlah bagi kalian yang masih memiliki ibu_

_Itu tandanya kalian masih diberi kesempatan untuk membahagiakan ibu kalian_

_Jika yang sudah kehilangan sang ibu_

_Doakan ibu kalian dan cintailah ia sampai kalian menutup mata_

Aku terkekeh geli melihat orang yang sangat ku cintai mengelembungkan pipinya seraya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya karena aku menutup kedua bola matanya dengan kain dan tak mengijinkannya melihat. Aku ingin memberinya sedikit suprise.

"Yunnie! Sudah sampai belom? Lama sekali!" dengus Jaejoong saat aku memapahnya menuju tempat yang telah kubuat khusus untuk Jaejoong.

"Sabar ne, sebentar lagi sampai.." ujar ku seraya terkekeh.

"nah sampai.." aku pun langsung membuka kain penutup matanya lalu berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Nah sampai.." Yunho membuka penutup mataku dan dengan sedikit kaget bercampur haru aku melihat sekelilingku penuh dengan hiasan balon dan gambar-gambar wajahku dan spanduk-spanduk kecil dengan kata-kata cinta. Yunho berlutut dihadapanku dan alunan musik gitar dan piano mengiringi nyanyiannya.

_An empty street, an empty house_

_A hole inside my heart_

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller._

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)_

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love._

_I try to read, I go to work_

_I'm laughing with my friends_

_But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. (oh no)_

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together.(oh yeah)_

_And all my love, I'm holding on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take me there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again..._

_To hold you in my arms_

_To promise you my love_

_To tell you from the heart_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far_

_So I say a little prayer_

_And hope my dreams will take its there_

_Where the skies are blue, to see you once again... my love._

_All the seas from coast to coast_

_To find the place I Love The Most_

_Where the fields are green, to see you once again... my love._

Aku menangis haru selama Yunho menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Hatiku berdesir dan jantungku dua kali berdetak dengan kencang. Entah kebahagiaan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Jika aku bermimpi, aku tak ingin dibangunkan.

"Joongie.. Will you marry me?" ucap Yunho dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh. Suaraku seakan tercekat.

'AKU KIM JAEJOONG, BENAR-BENAR MERASA BAHAGIA' batinku. kau tau, aku ingin sekali berteriak sekarang. Tapi aku malah bengong dan tak sanggup mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

CHU~

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Yunho yang sedang mengecup bibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar menyukai perilaku lembutnya. Aku menyukai bahkan mencintai apa pun yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku pun membalas setiap pangutan demi pangutan bibirnya dan mulai menutup kedua bola mataku, aku ingin bisa merasakannya lebih dalam lagi.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman kami lalu menatap wajahku dan mengelus kedua pipiku dengan perasaan sayang.

BLUSH

pipiku memanas sekarang. Yunho, kau membuatku tergila-gila padamu!

"Apa jawabannya?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan senyum manisnya. Sangat tampan!

"I will.." ucapku seraya menunduk malu.

"YEY! AKHIRNYA KIM JAEJOONG MENERIMA LAMARAN JUNG YUNHO" pekiknya dengan riang seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya keudara lalu mengendong pinggangku seraya memutar-mutarkan tubuhku.

"HOREEE.." pekiknya lagi.

"Yun.. aduh..pusing..haha. hentikan.."

"SARANGHAE KIM JAEJOONG! MY BOOJAE!"

"NA DO YUNNIE BEAR~"

_Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku_

_Gomawo umma_

_Gomawo appa_

_dan gomawo My BooJaejoongie_

_Serta Gomawo Author_

END

Setelah ini saya akan coba buat ff yg baru dan ga sekedar repost hahah ~ doakan saya

Bagi yang setia review ~ terima kasih ~

Maaf ya kalo ga diedit lagi, pasti banyak yg bgung POV nya heeh ~ next time kalo buat ff lagi saya edit2 biar jelas ~

Annyeong ~


End file.
